Sisters?
by SoulLyfe87
Summary: This story is mainly focused on Joanne and sort of her past which she will soon get to meet up with again.
1. Chapter 1

**[[So, okay, this story is mainly focus more on Joanne. There will be some Maureen though the story. How can I possibly leave her out? There will be a new character, of mines, included which is mentioned in this chapter, but you won't get an insight on her until the next chapter. So enjoy!**

Joanne, 26, had left out for work earlier than usual today which was different from most days. Today she just didn't feel like being bothered by Maureen, a crowded street, nor her secretary when she came into work.

She took the elevator up to her floor in the law firm which was pretty much still empty except the sounds of the coffee machine from two other workers that were early arrivers ready to get their day started. Though for Joanne, she just wanted a little break to herself before the day started. She headed inside of her office locking the door behind her before going over to her desk setting her briefcase on top. She sat down and logged into her computer before leaning back relaxing in her sit. She turned around opening the blinds to stare out of the window watching as daylight started coming up more and more with each passing moment as she started to go deep into thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_Joanne came home from her first day of High School at 2PM. She was fourteen years old and stepping into a new part of life which she hoped would go swell along the way. She couldn't wait to tell her family, mostly her younger sister whom she had a great bond with, how her day had went. _

"_Mom, Dad, Jay!!!" she called out as she stepped into the house glancing around not seeing any sight of them around until she finally stepped into the kitchen to see her mother on the phone._

"_Hey mom! Um, where's Dad and Jay?" she asked curiously, in return having her mother hold up a finger for Joanne to give her a moment which only made Joanne more anxious to find out where they went off to._

_After Mrs. Jefferson hung up the phone she looked over to Joanne figuring out how she was going to explain everything to her. She took a breath and lead Joanne to go sit down at the table, "I just got off the phone with your father. Jaynaia is with him as well."_

"_Okay, great! So, when are they coming back. I want to tell everyone about my first day in school," Joanne said noticing the worried look on her mother's face, "What? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked starting to ramble but caught herself so her mother could explain the situation to her._

"_Jaynaia is not coming back, Joanne," Mrs. Jefferson stated catching the confused expression that formed over Joanne's face which made her explain further more, "See, Joanne, Jaynaia's mother had a court order to get her back."_

"_So, I'm not going to see her again? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" she asked as the urge to cry started to burn at her eyes as she waited for her mother's words._

_Mrs. Jefferson stared at Joanne not sure what to say to her at the moment, "I really don't know, Joanne," she said softly._

**PRESENT**

Joanne soon snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice over the intercom coming from her secretary. She quickly turned around in her seat pressing the button to respond back.

"Yes, Monica?" she asked as calmly as she possibly could.

"Your first appointment of the day is here, Ms. Jefferson," Monica replied.

"Thank you, Monica. You may send them in," Joanne replied letting go of the button. She quickly cleared up her desk and started to get ready for the long day ahead of her leaving the past behind to focus on the present which was all that should matter.

**((Okay, so this is my second story. Though this story will have chapters to follow along the way. I'm not sure how long it will be, but we'll just see where it goes. Reviews are greatly welcomed. And to the people who reviewed my last story I appreciated it. ))**


	2. Chapter 2

**(( Okay, so in this chapter you're going to see things from Jaynaia's side. Be nice to her -pouts- This chapter is going to be longer than the first one because I want to give everyone an insight to Jaynaia's life since we already know Joanne's. ))**

Jaynaia, 20, woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off in the bedroom and she reached around until she soon felt the alarm pressing the snooze button a few times to finally get it to turn off.

"Ugh, finally," she muttered under her breath and turned her head to the other side falling back to sleep once again. She wasn't exactly one of the best early risers as you can obviously tell only that was until she realized she had an early class that morning. She jerked up looking at the time seeing it was 10:15 and class was at 10:30 which meant she had fifteen minutes to get ready then get there. "Shit."

She quickly got up out of her bed and looked over to her sleeping roommate, Danica, who was also in the same class as her chuckling softly as half of her body hung out over the side of the twin sized bed. Jaynaia then had to fight back the urge to laugh out loud when she gently shook Danica only to have her fall onto the hard bare floor.

"Damn Jay," Danica muttered half sleep and half awake now.

"Nica. 10:17. Class at 10:30. You figure that out," Jaynaia said glad she had took a shower the night before. She quickly got her things then head out of the room into the hallway going to the girls bathroom brushing her teeth, etc. After she was done she headed back to the room seeing Nica put on two different pairs of shoes which only made her laugh to herself.

Danica stared over at Jay watching her get dressed, "What?"

"Nothing. I mean unless you just have a thing for wearing two different pairs of shoes then by all means be my guest," Jaynaia replied.

Danica looked down and rolled her eyes soon changing her shoes. "How you have a hard time picking between shoes, yet you're able to pick girls over guys," Jaynaia joked in return getting the finger from Danica.

Soon enough the two were out of the room and heading to class only to arrive there ten minutes late. Though luckily their professor was late as well so they were able to go to their sits and act as if they had already been there just before the teacher soon stepped into the class. As the professor soon began her Psychology lesson, Jaynaia couldn't help but to be bored by the topic even though Psychology just happened to be her major. She placed her elbow on the desk resting her head in her palms pretending to be interested as her thoughts flowed somewhere else instead.

**FLASHBACK**

_Jaynaia was in her bedroom playing quietly just has she heard her father's voice call her name which made her glance up to see him in the doorway._

"_Hi Daddy," she said and smiled at him which made his heart melt. A smile that would be able to melt anyone's heart._

"_Hi, Jaynaia. Um, we have to start packing up your things," Mr. Jefferson said after taking a moment surprised that those words actually had to come out of her mouth._

_Jaynaia furrowed her brows out of curiosity as she watched him, "Why? Where are we going?" she asked as she stopped playing wondering what was happening._

_Mr. Jefferson moved further into the room clearing his throat, "Well, Jaynaia, your biological mother wants you back and at the moment we have no choice but to agree according to court orders," he stated with a heavy sigh._

_Jaynaia just frowned sadly, but nodded understanding the entire situation. She may have only been eight years old, but she surely wasn't stupid at all. Mr. Jefferson watched Jaynaia for a few moments, "Um, I'll be back up soon," he stated before leaving the bedroom not wanting to lose one of his daughters._

_She sat there for a few moments before the thought of her older sister floated into her head. She looked around before getting up from the floor finding a piece of construction paper along with some crayons to write with. She stared at the paper not really know what to say and wrote the only thing that seems to matter on the white construction paper in big red letters._

"_I LOVE YOU, JO"_

_JAYNAIA_

_Afterwards she folded the paper up in four and stuck it into the dollhouse living room she had made along with the help of her father and Joanne. She picked up the dollhouse carrying it into Joanne's bedroom leaving it there next to Joanne's bed on the night stand only until hearing her name called once again._

**PRESENT**

The professor glanced at the time seeing it was now 11:30AM before looking back at the class, "Alright. It seems class is dismissed," she stated before gathering up her things to go.

"Yo, Jay. Let's go," Danica said getting up putting on her backpack before realizing Jaynaia didn't respond. She gently shook Jaynaia pulling her out of her thoughts, "Let's go. Class is overrrrrrr," she sung.

"Pleaseeeee, **don't** sing Nica. It's not exactly your strong point. Actually it's not your point at all," Jaynaia replied getting a look from Danica which made her laugh as they headed out of class only to meet up with two more of their friends, Christina and Rico.

"We still going to eat?" Christina asked.

"Yes, because Rico and I both know you and Nica have a secret affair with food," Jaynaia replied with a small smile at the two of them. "As soon as we put all our crap back in our rooms."

"Then off to the LIFE!!!" Rico shouted.

**((Ah, the end of Chapter 2. So, reviews? Yes, you should. Ha! Hm, wonder what's going to happen in Chap. 3.))**


	3. Chapter 3

The four, Jaynaia, Danica, Christina, and Rico, all sat at the back of the café in their usual booth just as they did every other day. It just became their usual group outing thing. They were greeted by Brian, their usual waiter most of the times, who also went to school with them as well. After ordering the usual, cheeseburgers and fries along with their ice tea they sat there engaged in the usual activities which was, talking about everything and nothing all at the same time. They had their own little clique and intended to keep it that way. They didn't need anyone else and they were like a little family.

Joanne had just taken her break and decided to head down to the Life Café hoping to get something to eat real quick. Anything that she could take back to the office to eat while she went over some more files that just seemed to have been piling up on her desk since that morning. She stepped into the Life Café seeing most of the usual bohemians hanging around giving a few smiles here and there. People she would have never even gotten to meet if it wasn't for the love her life, Maureen. She headed to the bar hoping to at least get one drink, feeling like she seriously needed it, as well as ordering her food.

"Okay, I'm about to go get me a drink from the bar, " Christina said as she got up from her seat since she was pretty much finished with her food. She looked at each of her friends, "Y'all want anything?" she asked the girls at the table.

"No, thanks," Jaynaia and Rico both replied quite full from their meal.

"Hell yeah! Bring me back one, Chris," Danica said while stuffing a few fries into her mouth and then paused for a moment, "Wait, you paying for it right?" she asked quickly as she stared at Christina.

Christina just rolled her eyes walking away from the table as she shook her head at Danica's words as she headed over to the bar standing next to another women as she ordered drink for herself before heading back over to the table once more.

"Dang, where's mine?" Danica asked.

"Since your ass asked was I going to pay for it instead of telling me what you wanted to drink... I didn't get it," Christina replied taking her seat once more next to Rico.

"That's messed up," Danica replied looking over at Christina.

"I'll go get you a drink, Nica, but you're only getting one because you are **not** getting drunk around me today," Jaynaia said as she stood up adjusting her shirt.

"Me neither," Rico agreed quickly looking at Danica.

Danica rolled her eyes, "What are you people talking about? I don't get drunk," she stated only to have everybody at the table stare at her in return knowing that she was lying cause it never just seemed to end with one drink with her around.

Rico chuckled softly, "If you going to keep lying, Nica, let me know so I can move when you get struck by lightning. Okay, babe?"

Jaynaia laughed a little before walking away from the table letting the girls continue their conversation about Danica being an alcoholic.

"JAY!!" Danica called out.

Jaynaia glanced back at Danica, "Yes, Nica?" she asked as she stopped for a brief moment.

"You didn't even ask what I wanted," Danica said.

Jaynaia didn't even think about that much. She was just going to get Danica something that would hold her over. Just not hold her over the toilet, "What you want?" she asked placing her hands on her hips staring at Danica.

Danica thought for a moment, "Get me a Granny Polite," she said after a moment.

"Fine," Jaynaia simply replied before turning around only to run into a woman who was trying to head out of the bar after getting her food. The two of them stumbled a bit backwards before locking eyes with one another after regaining their balance until the two's eyes met with each other's necklaces.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was Christmas, Jaynaia and Joanne were sitting in front of the tree opening up their presents that laid there throughout the night. Soon enough they stopped what they were doing once they heard their father's voice._

_"Jay. Jo," Mr. Jefferson said as he held two small boxes in his hands, "You two have another gift," he said before handing it to the two of them. They were two identical boxes. Jaynaia and Joanne both looked at each other curious to know what it was before soon opening the small boxes. Inside these two boxes laid a necklace. Well, more like a necklace with a half pendant, but when put together they form a whole heart with the words 'sisters for life' on them. _

_"Thank you, Daddy," Jaynaia exclaimed first as she glanced up at him. ""Yeah, thanks, Dad," Joanne said after already opening the clasp to put it on while Mrs. Jefferson helped Jaynaia put hers on as well._

_Mr. Jefferson smiled down at the two of them, "Thank you for being two wonderful daughters," he replied glad to have three beautiful women in his life. Jaynaia, Joanne, and of course Mrs. Jefferson._

**PRESENT**

Jaynaia then looked back up at the woman's eyes again, "I'm sorry about that," she replied quickly before retreating to the bar a bit confused at the moment as she ran a hand over her own necklace that she has never taken off since that Christmas day. They only think she could think about did she actually just run into her sister until she was soon pulled from her thoughts when she heard Danica calling her from across the room once more.

Joanne had the same thoughts as Jaynaia as she glanced back at her once before heading out of the Life Café quickly with the traces of the flashbacks still lingering around her mind. She stood outside on the sidewalk for a moment thinking to herself out loud, "No. It can't be. Can it?" she asked herself until she realized that she was getting a few looks from passerbys wondering why was she standing there talking to herself out loud. She thought about going back inside, but realized that work was more important at the moment and soon made her way back to the firm.

**[[REVIEWS!!! Yes, you should. I think most likely in the next chapter we will see some Maureen. Good? Yes.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**((So, here's chapter four... I know, finally right? Ha! Enjoy!!!))**

Joanne soon got back to her apartment and stepped inside the living room where Maureen was seated on the couch surfing through the channels on the TV trying to find something interesting to watch until she noticed Joanne had came home, which clearly distracted her from the TV.

"Hey, Pookie!!" she exclaimed with a smile happy to see her girlfriend was home finally. Even though Joanne didn't quite look the same. Instead, she still was replaying her brief encounter earlier in her head as she removed her jacket placing it onto the coat rack after she had set her briefcase down onto the floor against the wall.

"Um, hi!?" Maureen said trying again with Joanne as she watched her closely waiting for a response.

Joanne snapped out of her thoughts as she finally heard Maureen, "Oh, hi, Maureen," she finally said after a moment before heading down the small hallway into their bedroom.

Maureen caught that something was going on with Joanne and her brows furrowed out of curiosity as she turned off the TV quickly before getting up off the couch to follow Joanne into the bedroom, only to see Joanne fumbling through their closet. She chuckled softly to herself as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed, watching Joanne in amusement.

"You know you've already came out of the closet right?" Maureen joked playfully as she continued to watch.

Joanne just shook her head ignoring Maureen's snide comment as she went further into the closet until she soon came across what she was searching for. It was a dollhouse, a light blue, wooded dollhouse with an open front to it where you can easily peer inside, with white walls on the inside and a few hand made wooden furniture placed about. There was still the note from Jaynaia still placed securely in the living room of the dollhouse as Joanne pulled it out with a small smile on her face.

**FLASHBACK**

_Joanne had headed upstairs after her mother informed her on the news about Jaynaia not coming back home again which really tore her up inside. Jaynaia was her little sister and would do just about anything for her. She loved her with all her heart even though they had their bad moments at times, but what sisters didn't. Neither one of them were perfect and they both accepted that fact._

_She stepped into her bedroom quietly wanting to be alone for the remainder of the day. She shut the door closed behind her, locking it so that she wouldn't be disturbed by her parents coming in as a few tears spilled down her face at the thought of having to lose someone that she loved._

_Her eyes wandered over her room soon catching a glance of the dollhouse that was planted on her night stand. She continued to stand there for awhile just staring at it as if she was expecting it to start moving on it's on before slowly walking over to it. She couldn't exactly understand why Jaynaia's dollhouse was in her room. She would have expected for Jaynaia to take it along with her wherever she was headed to, but obviously not._

_She sat down on the bed next to the night stand still looking the dollhouse over soon catching a glimpse of the white paper that was folded up inside of it. She reached in to pull it out and unfolded it slowly wandering what it was until she soon saw Jaynaia's handwriting on the inside. A small smile came over her face as she read the words silently to herself, "I love you too, Jaynaia," she whispered softly to herself as she wiped a few tears from her face._

**PRESENT**

Maureen stared at Joanne with raised brows, "Um, what the hell is that?" she asked as she glanced at the dollhouse in Joanne's hands trying to figure out where the hell it came from. She didn't even realized that the dollhouse was in the closet in the first place and she was curious to find out about it.

"It's from my sister," Joanne said as she looked over at Maureen giving her a look, not wanting to be annoyed by stupid questions at the current moment. She moved over to the bed and sat down placing the dollhouse onto the night stand staring at it for a moment as a few warm memories came back to her about her sister. That was only until Maureen's hand passed by her face to reach the note that was inside.

Maureen unfolded the note that was in folded in fours and read it over, "Who the fuck is Jaynaia?" she asked a bit annoyed after seeing the words "I LOVE YOU!!!" scrawled over the white construction paper in red crayon.

Joanne rolled her eyes and snatched the note away from Maureen's grasp, "Before you get all into your drama mode, Maureen, Jaynaia is... or was my sister," she stated as she stared at the note in hand as a very confused Maureen sat next to her watching her.

"Was?" Maureen repeated. "What do you mean by that?" she asked curiously, "You never told me that you had a sister," she stated.

Joanne took a deep breath before started to explain everything to Maureen. From coming home after her first day of high school, to having her mother explain that Jaynaia wasn't going to be coming back home again, to going upstairs to finding the dollhouse on her night stand, to having her father later explain to her that Jaynaia's biological mom wanted her back again. She then sighed softly afterwards, "So, I haven't seen her in about thirteen or fourteen years," she stated.

"That's a fucking long ass time, Jo," Maureen stated only to get another look cast at her from Joanne.

Joanne soon continued, "But I had this weird run in today," she added.

Maureen stared at Joanne waiting for her to continue. "I mean, I'm not sure if it was her, but she had this necklace that looked like the one Dad gave us on Christmas," Joanne said explaining that story to Maureen as well so she wouldn't be confused again after catching the look on Maureen's face.

"So, you think it could have been her, but you're not sure? That's what you're telling me?" Maureen asked.

Joanne just nodded in response as she folded the paper in her hands back up and looked over to Maureen, who you can practically see the wheels turning in her head, which didn't exactly happen too often, "What?"

"Um, why don't you ask your parents about it?" Maureen finally said, "I mean, do you even know if they still know about her now?" she asked curiously.

Joanne didn't even bother to think about her asking her parents. She pretty much just decided to sort of let the situation go, "No, I mean, but if any of them did know something about Jaynaia, I would assume they would tell me," she replied. "Wouldn't they?" she questioned more so to herself than to Maureen.

"Wouldn't hurt to try," Maureen said with a shrug before getting up off the bed heading out of the bedroom leaving Joanne to her thoughts. Joanne watched Maureen before glancing around the room and soon nodded to herself. "I guess I'll have to find out something," Joanne stated to herself quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Jefferson sat at his desk, inside his office at the law firm. He just so happened be on the phone with no other than, Carmen Quantalia. Jaynaia's biological mother. He sighed softly into the phone as he listened to Carmen explain Jaynaia's run in with Joanne yesterday.

"Why don't we just have them meet up for once, for real this time, Carmen," Mr. Jefferson said into the phone trying to reason with her, "It could possibly happen again. At least this way we can be there to monitor it. It has been a long time since they've seen one another. I think they deserve it," he stated.

He continued to sit there listening to Carmen's explanation how she didn't want the two girls to meet for her own reasons, which he found be quite a bit selfish. Though half of him could agree for his own personal reasons, still he didn't think that it was fair to keep the two girls apart. They're sisters.

As soon heard the door on his door he scrambled to sit upright in his seat, a bit caught of guard before speaking quietly into the phone. "Hold on, Carmen," he said into the receiver before placing a hand over the mouth piece. "Who is it?"

"Dad, it's me," Joanne called out from the opposite side of the door waiting anxiously with her hands in her pockets hoping that he father wasn't currently busy. Though she could hear the faint talking from the other side, "Um, are you busy cause I really need to talk to you about something."

Mr. Jefferson could already guess what Joanne probably wanted to talk about knowing the topic would have soon be brought up to be discussed, "Just give me a minute," he replied before whispering into the phone.

"Okay, Carmen, we'll have to discuss this later on. Joanne is right outside my door," he said quietly. They exchanged a few more words until he soon hung up. He stood up straightening out his attire as he walked over to the door putting on a smile before opening it.

"Hey Joanne!" he said pulling her into an embrace before leading her into the office, shutting the door closed behind him. "What is it that you wanted to discuss?" he asked motioning to one of the chairs planted in the front of his desk before claiming his own seat once again as he waited for Joanne to speak.

Joanne sat their across from her father looking down for a moment not really sure how or where to start. "Um," she said and cleared her throat, "I think... I ran into Jaynaia yesterday," she started and glanced up at her father.

She started to glance around the room a bit nervously as she fidgeted with her hand, "Well, I mean, at least I _think_ I ran into her. I'm still not quite sure," she said looking at her father again. "Do you know what happened to her?" she asked seeing a look come across his face at the question.

"Joanne.." Mr. Jefferson started, hesitating a bit which Joanne caught on quickly too. She had to. She was a lawyer. Her thing was to observe even the tiniest things and Mr. Jefferson wasn't that hard to read at the moment.

"Dad," she started cutting him off, "Please, whatever you do. Don't lie to me," she said firmly giving him a look.

Mr. Jefferson sighed feeling a bit defeat before getting up from his seat placing his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the window staring outside. Anything he could do so he wouldn't have to look at Joanne even though he could feel her eyes staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"Before you came in I was on the phone with Carmen," he started off and a confused expression came over Joanne's face cause she had no idea who Carmen was.

"Carmen?" she repeated.

Mr. Jefferson nodded, "Yes, Joanne. Carmen. Jaynaia's biological mother," he said.

Joanne sat there for a moment a bit dumbfounded as she thought quietly to herself a bit surprised before finally speaking again, "So, have you two been keeping in touch all these years?" she asked curiously.

Mr. Jefferson chuckled softly to himself and glanced back at Joanne giving a simple nod in response to her question.

"And does mom know?" Joanne continued watching as her father turned around fully and soon shook his head no in response. "So, you've been keeping it a secret all these years?" she said more so to herself than anything as she chuckled bitterly to herself. "And what about Jaynaia?" she asked after a brief moment.

"What about Jaynaia?" Mr. Jefferson asked.

"Does she know that you and Carmen have been having these talks? Have you been talking to her as well and not telling me? Have you been seeing her also without telling?" she question highly frustrated.

Mr. Jefferson nodded as he sat down again, "Yes, she knows that I talk to her mother occasionally. Carmen as let her in on that fact. I mostly only have contact with Carmen. Not Jaynaia. Though I do most of her funding," he stated getting a look from Joanne, "I'm her father. I still have to provide for her as well. And no, I haven't seen her, but Carmen did at least send a few pictures over the years," he said as he pulled opened one of the draws, pulling out a photo and sliding it across the desk towards Joanne.

Joanne stared at the photo for a moment before glancing up at her father as she soon took the picture from off the desk, turning it over to look at it. It was a picture of Jaynaia from her senior year of high school. She was in her white graduation gown and cap which sent a small smile to Joanne's face, though that still didn't stop the fact that she was still frustrated with her father.

"Wait," Joanne said after a moment catching her father's attention. "Jaynaia is... younger than me," she stated staring at him, catching his nod. "But we have different moms, but you've been married to my mom before Jaynaia came into the picture... so... You... " she said leaving it unsaid as a shocked expression came across her face surprised that she didn't think about it before. She never felt the need to.

"Joanne..." Mr. Jefferson started holding up a hand to stop her from continuing any further, which she dismissed.

"Th-that's low. Even for you," she said as she stood up from her seat.

"Joanne, sit down and we'll talk about it," Mr. Jefferson said now standing up himself.

Joanne shook her head, "No, there's nothing more to say. Unless it's any information on how to get in contact with Jaynaia. Otherwise, I have work to do," she state heading to the door with the picture still in hand.

"She's goes to NYU," Mr. Jefferson said quickly as he sighed softly. Joanne nodded not bothering to say anything else as she left her father's office, leaving him standing there staring at the door knowing he had made a mistake. Now he just needed to make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

Joanne didn't bother to stay at work for the full day like she was supposed to. Instead, she packed up all of the things she that needed to work on and by lunchtime she headed out not bothering to stop by her father's office to inform him that she was leaving. She went to her mother's office to tell her that she wasn't feeling well and luckily got the rest of the day off.

She decided that she was going to find Jaynaia without the bother of 'their' father and hopefully discuss a few things without any complications. She wanted to know what Jaynaia knew, hopefully try to figure out a few more details herself, and possibly do a little sister bonding she thought to herself has she headed down the streets.

Soon enough she was standing outside of the NYU campus looking up towards the building wondering what she was about to get herself into. Just hoping that maybe she caught Jaynaia in time before her and her friends went to lunch like she seen them do the other day.

She had walked inside not to sure of where she was headed until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around soon face to face with Collins.

"Hey Jo!!!" he exclaimed with that infamous smile of his, "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Well, actually, I'm looking for someone," Joanne replied a bit nervously as she started to walk with Collins down the hall as she scanned a few of the faces hoping to pick Jaynaia out of all of them.

"There happens to be a lot of someones in this building. Care to elaborate a bit more on that," Collins replied with a chuckle catching a faint smile from Joanne.

"I'm looking for Jaynaia Jefferson. Have you heard of her or maybe at least seen her?" she asked curiously.

Collins stopped walking and thought for a minute to himself, "Jaynaia Jefferson?" he repeated out loud. "Actually I have. I meant to ask if you two might be related," he stated.

"I just found out she happens to be my sister," Joanne clarified. "I mean, not that I didn't know I have one," she begun and then just figured to give up on it knowing that Collins might end up getting confused, "Long story."

"Sounds like it. Hold on, I'll see if you one of the students can help you out," Collins said.

Joanne smiled at him, "Thank you," she said as she watched as he took off in another direction. Soon enough he was coming back with a student.

"Danica, you think you can show Ms. Jefferson to Jaynaia since you two are always hanging out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that," Danica said looking towards Joanne, remembering her from the other day.

"Alright Jo," Collins said and looked at his watch, "I have a class to teach. I'll see you at the Life tonight?" he asked.

Joanne nodded, "Yes, Maureen and I will be there," she stated watching him walk off again before turning her attention to Danica who was watching her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"You're that shorty that Jay ran into in the Life Cafe?" Danica asked.

"Shorty?" Joanne asked raising an eyebrow. "No. I'm her sister," she stated.

Danica chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. She told me about that," she replied leading Joanne out the building towards the dorms.

"And you are?" Joanne asked curious about Jaynaia's friend.

"Oh, my bad. I'm Nica. Jay's best friend by the way," Danica replied.

Soon enough the two of them were standing in front of the door to Danica and Jaynaia's dorm room. Danica looked over at Joanne seeing the nervous expression and just laughed at her as she opened the door wondering what Jaynaia think. "Oh Jay!!! I brought home something for you!!!" she exclaimed as she stepped inside seeing Jaynaia typing away at her laptop.

"I hope you didn't bring some girl to get freaky with in here," Jaynaia replied without looking away from her laptop too, too focus in what she was doing.

Danica frowned slightly, "Then that would be for me not you, but... she's more like a woman though," she replied.

Joanne soon stepped through the door and looked over at Jaynaia, "Hey, Jaynaia!" she said softly.

Jaynaia heard the second voice and turned her head catching the view of Joanne, surprised to see her standing there in her room. "What are you doing here?" she asked furrowing her brows a little.

"I thought that maybe we could have lunch and possibly talk a few things over," Joanne replied hopefully.

Jaynaia looked over at Danica, who was looking between the two and gave Jaynaia a shrug not really caring if she agreed or not. Jaynaia looked back at Joanne, "Okay," she said simply.

**_It's short, but I needed to update before I let this story go to waste. The conversation will be in the next chapter. Don't worry. ;)_ **


	7. Chapter 7

Joanne and Jaynaia both headed out of the NYU campus building and started down the street towards the Life Café. They both walked in complete silence which made Joanne start to feel a bit uneasy as to where Jaynaia was completely fine with it.

Joanne glanced over at Jaynaia a few times hoping for her to maybe at least try to start the conversation, but when she didn't she just nodded to herself as she glanced around trying to rack her brain for something to say.

"Sooo, how's school?" Joanne asked breaking the silence since that was the most thing she could come up with at the moment.

Jaynaia looked over at Joanne raising a brow surprised that was all she could ask especially due to the fact she was a lawyer. Certainly she could come up with better questions. "School's fine," she answered after a moment.

Joanne nodded, "That's good. Education is very important," she stated then mentally kicked herself. Great, now you sound like your parents, Joanne, she thought to herself as she sighed heavily.

"Okay, how about we just get down to why you came looking for me in the first place?" Jaynaia asked after a moment and stared at Joanne.

Joanne was surprised by the sudden question and was slightly speechless, "Well... uh, I thought that maybe we could talk. Get to know each other and such. I mean, we are sisters."

"Half-sisters," Jaynaia corrected.

"Either way we're sisters, Jaynaia," Joanne stated starting to become slightly irritated. She shook her head not bothering to say anything until they were at the Life.

They walked in taking a seat near the back of the Life so that they could have some sort of privacy to talk things over without being easily distracted by incoming customers and whoever else was there.

"Are you going to talk? Otherwise I really don't see any point of me being here wasting my time when I could be back at my dorm room," Jaynaia said breaking the silence.

"Yes," Joanne stated firmly as she looked over at Jaynaia. "I just... need a moment. I don't exactly meet up with sisters everyday and throw out questions, okay?" she said and sighed as she started to rub her temples as she closed her eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" Jaynaia asked curiously.

Joanne stopped, opening her eyes to look at her, "Always do what?" she asked since it's been years.

"You did that the night before your first day of high school, the day before graduation, the day before dad's birthday when you weren't sure if he would like the gift you brought or not, and so forth," Jaynaia answered then shrugged slightly.

Joanne just stared at Jaynaia surprised that she had actually remembered that type of thing and Jaynaia caught the expression, chuckling softly.

"Well, I was a bit stressed out then just has I am now. Then that conversation with dad this morning surely didn't make things any better for me," Joanne said a bit annoyed as she thought back to it and looked out the window.

"Care to inform me on this conversation?" Jaynaia asked sitting up more.

Joanne really didn't want to discuss it, but she somehow felt that Jaynaia still had a right to know so she broke down into pieces the conversation between her and their father.

"He still keeps in contact with my mother?" Jaynaia asked a bit surprised and annoyed all at the same time as her brows furrowed. "Yet he doesn't try to talk to me instead?" she asked in disbelief and shook her head.

Joanne nodded, "Yes, he actually said that you already knew about it," she replied staring at Jaynaia only to see her shake her head 'no' in response. "You know, I'm just as annoyed with this whole situation. I just realized that my father cheated on my mother with your mother."

"I always knew your mother wasn't my real mother, but she always treated me as if I were her own child. I didn't feel any need to question it," Jaynaia replied with a shrug. "She treated me better than my actual mother does."

Joanne furrowed her brows a bit in confusion, "What do you mean by that, Jay?"

Jaynaia chuckled softly and shook her head, "That's none of your business," she replied as she stared out of the window.

"You know, just because we don't have the same moms doesn't make me any less of your sister you know. You can talk to me, Jaynaia," Joanne assured her, catching a glance from Jaynaia.

Soon enough the waiter came over to the table to take their orders stopping them from having too much of an awkwards moment and through lunch Joanne had to keep looking over at Jaynaia just to make sure that she was okay or even there hoping that things would turn out okay for the two of them.

**Okay so... I'm starting college again in a few days so it might take me longer to update due to the fact I'm not sure what's going to happen next. Well, actually I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure. Though ideas are appreciated if there are any for the next chapter. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in awhile especially since I started the MoJo story. Which I'm actually likeing the way that it's going so far. So, here's chapter 8 since I know some people were curious about Jaynaia's mother. Ha!**

**And thanks to Courtney Dax for sort of giving me the idea to how this chapter is gonna go.**

Joanne and Jaynaia both headed out of the Life Cafe in total silence, both not really sure of what to say to each other next about the entire situation that was going on.

"So, do you want to maybe meet up again?" Joanne asked looking over at her sister as they stood on the corner outside of the Life Cafe.

Jaynaia shrugged, "I don't care. Either way it doesn't matter to me," she stated looking back at Joanne. "Are we going to tell Dad about all of this?" she asked curiously.

Joanne looked off around them with a heavy sigh not really sure how to answer that question since she wasn't exactly too sure what the two of them should do either, "Not today," she finally said after thinking back to that conversation she had that morning with their father.

"Shit," Jaynaia muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Joanne to glance at her with her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Joanne asked curiously seeing Jaynaia's gaze directed somewhere else and she followed Jaynaia's gaze to a red car that was coming down the street. "Who is that?" she asked.

"My dearest mother," Jaynaia said putting on a fake smile while her voice held a lot of sarcasm in it letting Joanne know that Jaynaia was not exactly too thrilled to see her mother at the current moment. Or anything other moment at all it seemed and Joanne wasn't exactly too thrilled either right now.

"But the real question is why the hell is she here," Jaynaia said staring at the car before watching it come to a halt in front of them.

Carmen Quantalia had seen Joanne and Jaynaia, not too happy to see her daughter with Joanne. She opened the door to her car and gave Joanne a dirty look before looking at her daughter, Jaynaia, "Jaynaia, why the hell aren't you in school?" she asked before slamming her door close and walking over to Jaynaia even though she was eying Joanne.

"Don't be mad at her. I asked her to come out to have lunch with me," Joanne stated.

"Lunch? With you?" Ms. Quantalia said with a chuckle. "No! I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, Joanne Jefferson," she stated clearly with threw Joanne for a loop.

"Uh, look, I don't know what I did, but I do think that I have a right to have lunch with my sister," Joanne replied getting irritated with Jaynaia's mom, but at the same time trying to remain calm.

"No, you look. I know all about you and your little girlfriend. I don't need you around to infulence my daughter in your... way of living cause you're going to end up going to hell anyways for that," Ms. Quantalia replied before looking at Jaynaia. "Get in the car. I'm taking you back to school."

Joanne stared at Jaynaia's mom surprised at the words that came out of her mouth, "Jaynaia is old enough to make her own decisions in her life. What I do with mines has nothing at all to do with hers, thank you and I happen to love my girlfriend no matter what ignorant people like you have to stay about how "people like us" live our lives," she replied pissed off.

"Whatever," Ms. Quantalia replied shooing Jaynaia towards the car, opening the door for her making sure she was in before closing the door. She then turned back around to face Joanne, "I don't want to catch you near her again," she said glaring at Joanne before walking over to the driver's side.

Jaynaia looked at Joanne and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to her before the car soon pulled off down the street towards her school.

Joanne watched the car take off before turning to head back to her apartment, "I'm sorry too," she muttered.


End file.
